Musician Divino
by coralia.recife
Summary: Esto ocurre después de los eventos sucedidos con el akuma Nivel 4 unos días más tarde. Varasha, es una chica de San Petersburgo Rusia que junto a su madre ha tenido una vida bastante desdichada debido a los abusos y alcoholismo de su padre. Golpes tanto emocionales como físicas han sido su pan de cada día desde que podía recordar. Allen Walker x OC
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis: Esto ocurre después de los eventos sucedidos con el akuma Nivel 4 unos días más tarde. Varasha, es una chica de San Petersburgo Rusia que junto a su madre ha tenido una vida bastante desdichada debido a los abusos y alcoholismo de su padre. Golpes tanto emocionales como físicas han sido su pan de cada día desde que podía recordar. Mas encima aguanta las burlas diarias que recibe en su escuela debido a su fama familiar ya que a que su padre era el sepulturero del pueblo, por lo tanto piensan que los fantasmas rondan a su alrededor. Sus dos únicas amigas son Mishka y Anastasia quienes trata de ayudarla en lo que pueden con su situación familiar. Pero su vida pronto va a cambiar al descubrir que es la portadora de una inocencia y cuando Allen Walker y los demás aparezcan en su vida.

Prologo

Aclaraciones: los personajes no pertenecen sino a su creadora Katsura Hoshino.

El firmamento del cielo se encontraba nublado por espesas nubes grises y negras que amenazaban con soltar sin piedad, una enorme cantidad de agua sobre una aldea cercana. Inmensos truenos de color azul celeste resonaban furiosamente entre aquellas nubes, augurando lo que estaba aconteciendo en esos instantes.

–¡Nos están alcanzando! –dijo una voz grave.

–No puede ser –dijo un ser cuyas dos alas resplandecían de un hermoso color blanco y que se mecían entre la fuerte ráfagas de ese viento al igual que sus cabellos largos color escarlata. Con ambas manos llevaba sosteniendo a un hombre de cabello rojo, piel grisácea y con estigmas en la frente.

–Suelta una de mis manos –ordeno aquel hombre.

–¿Qué... que vas hacer? –pregunto aquella mirándolo dubitativa con sus ojos lapislázuliles.

–Solo hazlo –reitero bastante firme.

–E-está bien –dijo la ángel haciendo lo que le mandaba.

Entonces aquel hombre se volteo hacia atrás para poder ver de lejos a sus perseguidores. Diviso a larga distancia la silueta de un ser regordete, de saco blanco, y sombrero de copa alargado. Aunque su rostro alargado mostraba una gran sonrisa, pero que aun así, tras unas gafas de lente redonda se apreciaban unos ojos inyectados de ira que solo se concentraban en su par de presas.

El que era sostenido por el Ángel, una vez que ya tuvo concentrada la poca energía que le quedaba dado a que ya se encontraba demasiado débil después de haber librado una feroz batalla contra su propia familia lanzo su ataque. De ahí una esfera con cadenas de extraños símbolos salió disparado hacia sus perseguidores. Con lo que no contaron era que para sus sorpresa y horror fue que... el conde logro repelerlo con una fuerza sorprendente hacia ellos, y sin que pudieran hacer nada fueron brutalmente lastimados, cayendo ambos hacia el vacío. Lo único que se escuchó en la nada de aquel bosque fue el ruido seco de ambos cuerpos al impactar contra el suelo. Los ropajes de ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos de un líquido rojo carmesí que poco a poco iba extendiéndose y más en los blancos ropajes de aquel bello Ángel, mientras que montones de plumas blancas de lo que alguna vez fueron sus hermosas alas, iban esparciéndose a su alrededor. El ángel de inmaculada belleza, que aún se encontraba consciente después del brutal golpe, lo último que vio fue a ese ser acercándose lentamente a ellos con una mirada malévola y burlesca.

–Como ya habrás visto, angelito de pacotilla, este es el castigo que les aplicó a todos los que se atreven a traicionarme –le dijo el conde sin piedad alguna –Así como a tu adorado músico que se atrevió a hacerlo con un asqueroso ángel al servicio de ese dios traicionero tuyo.

–Algún... día –fue lo que alcanzó a decir aquel ser divino con voz apagada y ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no por el dolor físico de su cuerpo sino de dolor por saber que ese era realmente el final –Pagaras ... por... todas... y cada una... de tus... atrocidades.

El conde tan solo se rio ante lo dicho por el ángel y también de su dolor. Levantó la mano e imitó el ataque que había lanzado contra ellos. El ángel tan solo giro su mirada encontrando a unos metros de distancia, el cuerpo inerte del ser que amo con todo su corazón, su amado pianista. Evocó en su memoria los hermosos momentos que había pasado junto a él, y con un último suspiro que casi no se oyó, tan solo pronuncio: Nea. Después se oyó una gran explosión en medio del verde bosque haciendo huir despavoridos a los animales que se encontraban alrededor. Luego nada.

Dejen comentarios pliss, los necesito, acepto todo tipo de críticas y sugerencias


	2. Cap 1 Un funeral y un seño

·

**Cap 1**

**Un funeral y un ****sueño**

El cielo se encontraba bastante nublado, tapando por completo los pedazos del cielo nocturno de esa noche. Montones de nubes se arremolinaban alrededor de una torre de unos cincuenta pisos de lago, en cuya punta se encontraba alojado un gran cubo blanco un tanto deformado. Otra torre más pequeña se alzaba a su lado, siendo rodeadas por un espeso bosque. En el interior de edificio, en unas oficinas, un hombre de unos veintinueve años se encontraba sentado en un escritorio de madera, revisando tranquilamente algunos papeles que tenía que revisar. Su cabello era color morado con ojos de igual color, que relucían bajo sus gafas de cristal. La oficina en la que se encontraba situado estaba repleta de librerías de madera fina, que cubría todas y cada una de las paredes. Por el suelo se encontraban regados montones y montones de papeles, como era su costumbre, tapando apenas casi todo el piso. Las luces iluminaban el lugar dándole dentro de lo que cabía, un aire tranquilo. Tras tantas horas de haber hecho mucho papeleo tanto el día de ayer y hoy, el peli morado pensaba en darse un pequeño descanso. Bueno, eso y por que el dia de hoy se celebrarán los funerales en honor a los científicos y buscadores que fallecieron la semana pasada. Debido a que un miembro de la familia de los Noé, haciéndose pasar por unos de los miembros de la división asiática, se infiltró dentro de uno de los laboratorios donde todos trabajaban, dando paso a unos cuantos akuma que comenzaron a atacar a todos a diestra y siniestra. Fue verdaderamente horrible. Lamentablemente muchas vidas se perdieron ese día. De pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

– Kumoi hermano ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto desde fuera una voz femenina.

–Pero que pregunta, pasa Lenalee –dijo Komui alegremente y se levantó para recibir a su adorable hermana menor.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una linda joven de no más de dieciséis años. Sus facciones eran totalmente finas dándole un toque tierno y aniñado. Aunque en su lindo rostro se podía ver la tristeza, el de su hermano se mantenía intacto como siempre. Su cabellera era corta de color verde oscuro, y poseía unos ojos violáceos iguales a los de su hermano. Tenía puesto su traje negro de exorcista, pero esta vez con detalles en rojo. En ambos pies de la chica, unos aros de color rojo como la sangre colgaban alrededor de sus tobillos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Komui dejando ver en su voz un tono de preocupación.

–Nada, vine avisarte que los preparativos ya están casi listos, y en una media hora llegará un sacerdote que oficiara la ceremonia, o misa como ellos suelen llamarle.

–De acuerdo ¿ya avisaste a Allen y a los demás? –preguntó el chino.

–Si, aunque no sé si Kanda vaya a bajar –dijo entristecida la muchacha –. No recibí respuesta cuando toqué a su habitación.

–Ese Kanda y su mala leche –suspiro Kumoi –En fin, ¿que se le puede hacer? vamos.

Ambos hermanos salieron al pasillo donde se podía ver el interior de la torre completa, con conjuntos habitacionales cuyas puertas eran de madera, y los ladrillos eran de color azul grisáceo, con barandas y pilares del mismo color. Doblaron a la izquierda para atravesar otro largo pasillo y bajar por unos escalones hacia el gran salón. Ambos hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio durante ese largo tiempo. Conforme avanzaban, se encontraron con los invitados de los altos mandos que tanto hombres como mujeres vestían con trajes formales de negro para la ocasión, además de los científicos y buscadores que, sin mucho ánimo, se encontraban ultimando detalles. El ambiente era más triste todavía. Lenalee evitaba ver las tristes caras de los que consideraba de todo corazón su familia. Su corazón se oprimía de solo verlos así dándole unas incontenibles ganas de llorar. Kumoi al darse cuenta coloco una mano en el hombro de su hermana para darle apoyo. Sabía que para ella era bastante difícil este tipo de situaciones.

Al llegar al gran salón de paredes café pardo y grandes pilares con los que se sostenía, estaba congregada mucha gente. Los exorcistas que estaban presentes, lucían sus nuevos trajes de la congregación, y los del departamento científico vestían de negro sin llevar sus botas puestas. Un montón de sillas que estaban apiladas en hileras horizontales, ya estaban siendo ocupados por la mayoría de ellos en la parte de en medio. En la parte de atrás, los buscadores, quienes también portaban su acostumbrado uniforme. Casi nadie hablaba. Solo hasta adelante se sentaban los altos mandos, y tras ellos, los jefes de cada división junto a los exorcistas. Frente a todos ellos en una especie de altar en escaleras, estaban colocadas muchas vasijas labradas en oro, con rosas blancas las cuales rodeaban los retratos de cada exorcista y científico fallecido. Como no había más lugar, tras el altar, en lo alto de las paredes se había mandado a colocar, una gran placa de metal con los nombres de los buscadores fallecidos grabadas con letras de oro. Lenalee, aún se mantenía con la cabeza un poco agachada sin seguir queriendo ver lo que había a su alrededor. De por sí ya estaba haciendo una gran esfuerzo al hacer acto de presencia en ese lugar. Dios, su familia tan solo pensaba. Si, su familia porque como una vez se lo dijo a Allen: "Todos y cada uno de ellos son como los muros de mi mundo, y si uno de ellos llegase a faltar, todo a mi alrededor se empezaba a desmoronar". Y ahora varios de ellos estaban muertos a causa de la maldad del Conde Milenario. Si antes odiaba a ese miserable ser, ahora lo odiaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera se podía imaginar. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio que en el órgano, el instrumento en cuya punta estaba la figura del sol y la luna, estaba preparado otra especie de altar con otras clases de flores en un intento de hacer el ambiente menos triste. El sacerdote que se encargaría de llevar a cabo la ceremonia fúnebre, al fin había llegado, ya tenía puesta su túnica blanca junto con el alba y el rosario, y la biblia ya estaba puesta sobre un atril fino de roble.

–Komui, Lenalee –hablo una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltando a los dos hermanos. Ambos voltearon encontrándose con un muchacho pelirrojo, de unos dieciocho años que también portaba el nuevo uniforme negro con detalles en rojo. Tenía un parche en el lado derecho del ojo, y el que tenía destapado era de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, y un paliacate verde con detalles en negro hacía que sus cabellos fueran para atrás, dejando unos mechones en la frente.

–Lavi ¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunto Komui en un susurro.

–Por allá –señaló él con la mirada hasta el casi final de las hileras, donde efectivamente todos sus amigos y conocidos se encontraban bien acomodados en sus lugares.

Los tres caminaron hacia ellos a paso ligero, captando aún más miradas, las cuales fueron a parar sobre todo, en la pobre Lenalee. La razón se debía a que ya todo el mundo se enteró de que gracias a ella, junto con el gran exorcista, Allen Walker, lograron derrotar a un Akuma que había logrado llegar a un nivel que nadie se había esperado; el nivel cuatro. Durante muchos años, tanto los científicos de la congregación de las sombras, como los de la rama asiática, solo habían visto evolucionar a los Akuma hasta el nivel tres, con los cuales los exorcistas hasta ese punto apenas y podían con ellos. Además de que se sabía que, la inocencia de Lenalee, evolucionó a un nuevo tipo que hasta ahora era desconocido: El modo cristal. A causa de esto, según Hevlaska, la exorcista en forma de un gran espíritu, quien se encargaba de resguardar las inocencias reunidas, dijo que esto tenía un alto precio, y ese era que acortaba la vida del portador de la inocencia del tipo equipamiento.

–Komui, Lenalee que bueno que ya llegaron –dijo un muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos grises. Una cicatriz rojiza surcaba el lado izquierdo derecho de su cara que comenzaba desde su mandíbula, cruzando por su ojo derecho hasta llegar arriba de su ceja terminando en una estrella de cinco picos.

–Hola Allen –saludo la peli verde.

–Lenalee ¿te sucede algo? –pregunto una chica de 26 años que se encontraba a lado del peliblanco. Sus cabellos eran café oscuro, y alrededor de sus ojos se notaban unas grandes ojeras.

–No es nada Miranda, estoy bien –contestó Lenalee.

–Buenas tardes jefe, chicos –saludó un hombre de cabellos rubios recogidos hacia atrás, y de ojos verdes agua marina.

–Buenas, Rever –saludo Komui en un susurro. A lado de Rever estaba otro chico de gafas grandes y redondas, cabellos castaños y rizados que lucía bastante cabizbajo. Dos ríos de lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas en un llanto silencioso. Ni Komui, ni ninguno de los que se encontraba ahí se atrevieron a preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba. No era necesario. Ese chico, quien respondía al nombre de Johnny, no cabía en sí de dolor por la pérdida de sus dos grandes amigos. El primero, un exorcista de nombre Suman Dark, quien se había convertido en un caído debido a que traicionó a su inocencia y a la orden, tras haber sido atacado por Tikki Mik, quien era otro miembro de la familia Noé. A cambio de que este lo dejara vivir, dio información de donde se encontraba cada exorcista, provocando así la muerte de algunos de ellos debido a que era un Noé demasiado poderoso. El otro era un compañero de su grupo del departamento científico, que correspondía al nombre de Tapp. Este murió al ser convertido en un esqueleto tipo demonio para así, convertirse en uno de esos guardianes que custodian una especie de huevo que utilizaba el conde milenario para poder crear Akumas. Este objeto ahora se encontraba en posesión de la congregación del departamento científico, y donde continuaba justamente el laboratorio número cinco. Después de todo el caos ocurrido, y el cuerpo de Tapp fuera recuperado, ya no se pudo hacer nada por el pobre hombre. Komui miró de reojo a Rever, y este tan solo negó con la cabeza en clara señal de que Johnny estaba más inconsolable que nunca.

–Ya estoy aquí –dijo una ruda voz cercana a ellos que enseguida puso a temblar al peliblanco de sobre manera, su rostro se volviera aún más pálido a causa del miedo, y hasta casi sintiera que los pelos se le ponían de punta. Un hombre de cabellera pelirroja que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, con mechones que terminaban en puntas, vestía un traje negro pero con detalles dorados, propios de un general exorcista, botines igualmente negros, y una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de su cara derecha. Se acercó a ellos, sentándose justo a lado del peliblanco para más desgracia de este.

–General Cross, buenas tardes, bueno, casi noches –saludo Lenalee con pasividad –. Creímos que se había marchado.

–Lo que pasa es que nunca había asistido a un funeral –pronunció con una bajita risa malévola mientras miraba con coquetería a la chica china,, bajo la irritada mirada de Komui ante tal acción. Allen solo miraba horrorizado a su maestro, quien al parecer, le divertía todo esto –Así que tan solo vine por curiosidad.

–Tranquilo Allen –lo consolaba Lavi que se había sentado junto a él –solo será por este rato.

– ¿Vienes a compadecer a los muertos o solamente a reírte? –replicó una dulce y cálida voz. Una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, se aproximaba a ellos con su traje de general puesto. Caminaba produciendo un ruido bastante sutil con sus altos tacones. Un mono blanco descansaba en uno de sus hombros.

– ¿Algún problema Klaud? –Preguntó Cross con ironía –de cualquier forma, así vamos a terminar algún día.

–Aunque sea, podrías demostrar un poco más de respeto para variar –regaño la mujer sentándose a su lado –Pero como sea, nunca vas a cambiar.

–Chicos ya basta, este no es momento para que se pongan a discutir –los freno Komui tratando de ser paciente –Recuerden que esto es un funeral.

–Ha, ahora que me acuerdo –dijo Lavi mirando hacia todo lados – ¿En dónde están el General Sokaro, Tiedoll y los demás? –pregunto Lavi.

–Por Allá –señalo Klaud a un grupo con la mirada más atrás del gran salón, donde efectivamente, se encontraba el general Froid Tiedoll y todos igualmente con sus uniformes. Su cabellera era gris y ondulada, rastros de barba casi sin afeitar se extendían sobre su cara. Junto a él se encontraban sus alumnos; el primero de ellos era Yu Kanda. Un joven japonés bastante serio y además reservado, cuyo aspecto era de cabellos largos negrizales, sujetados en una cola de caballo con dos ralos colgando de cada lado de su cabeza, y de complexión fornida. Ah, con que ahí estaba, si bajo después de todo, seguramente obligado por el general Tiedoll pensó Lenalee. Por el costado del cinturón de su nuevo uniforme, en una larga y brillante funda negra, estaba guardada su nueva katana Mugen, la cual utilizaba como arma anti Akuma. Quien le seguía era un exorcista de nombre Noise Marie, era un poco más alto que Kanda, piel morena, mucho más musculoso, y bastante corpulento. No tenía cabello más que una pequeña colita en la cima de su cabeza. Un hombre casi callado igualmente reservado y serio como Kanda, pero no tan enojón como él. Sus armas anti Akuma eran unos hilos que salían por sus manos que los atravesaba, y entonces hacía resonar una melodía dañina para esos monstruos. Por último, se encontraba Chaoji, que al igual que los hermanos Lee, provenía de china. Era un chico igualmente corpulento de tez blanca, sus cabellos castaños estaban siendo sostenidos por un tipo de diadema color roja que hacía juego con su uniforme. Su mirada castaña reflejaba cierta timidez y a la vez bastante tristeza al recordar a sus antiguos compañeros de altamar, y sobre todo a su jefa Anita y a Mahoja. Ante estos pensamientos, no puedo evitar que unas dos lágrimas traicioneras corrieran por sus mejillas. De pronto, una mano se posó sobre su hombro sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Chaoji levantó el rostro solo para encontrándose con la reconfortadora mirada de su maestro.

–Y yo que pensaba que Yu no vendría –comentó Lavi con simpleza.

–A lo mejor solo siente curiosidad dado a que es japonés, y nunca ha estado en uno de estos funerales al estilo católico –comentó Komui mirando de reojo al pelilargo samurái.

–Chaoji-kun aún se ve muy triste también –comentó Lenalee viendo la escena.

–Si, pero recuerden que no es el único. Todos nosotros también hemos perdido a alguien aquí –recalco Komui con un tinte de tristeza –Ahora, si me disculpan, enseguida regreso con ustedes –agregó el chino alejándose de ellos.

A paso moderado se acercó a donde ya se encontraba listo el sacerdote. Allen por unos instantes se olvidó de su maestro y vio que el peli violeta intercambiaba unas palabras con este, después se puso al frente del micrófono, y con voz profunda y solemne dijo:

–Atención por favor; todos los presentes, hagan el favor de acomodarse en sus asientos, que el servicio está por comenzar –ante estas palabras, el general Tiedoll se dirigió a la parte delantera con sus tres alumnos. Los demás guardaron absoluto silencio e hicieron lo que les dijeron –Como verán, todos estamos aquí para rendir honores a nuestros compañeros que, durante esta guerra en contra del Conde milenario, lamentablemente perdieron la vida en el último enfrentamiento. Y a esta congregación que es nosotros, le corresponde velarlos como se debe, y rezar por su descanso eterno. El encargado dirigir la ceremonia será... el padre Filipo Val Duchi.

Al terminar de decir esto, Komui cedió el lugar al sacerdote de mediana edad y camino para sentarse a lado de su hermana y sus amigos. El padre Val Duchi se paró frente al atril donde tenía acomodada su biblia.

–Hagan el favor de tomar sus asientos –ordenó el padre para después comenzar a leer unos pasajes bíblicos.

–"_Genial, de por si no entiendo esta religión, y ahora tengo que aguantar dos largas horas de las peroratas de este viejo_" –pensó Kanda para sus adentros. Aunque algo dentro de él también se sentía triste. Al fijar la vista hacia las escaleras que sostenían las flores, ubico el retrato de su antiguo compañero de batalla; Daisya Barry, un exorcista proveniente de Barcelona a quien gustaba jugar el futbooll desde pequeño. Habilidad que precisamente utilizaba como técnica contra los Akuma usando una campanilla en forma de cascabel, utilizada antes en la puerta de la tienda de su familia.

En la cabeza de Allen también venían muchos recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos en el tiempo en que estuvo en la congregación. Desde el día que llegó. Cuando conoció al fallecido general Kevin Yeegar, quien le dio esperanzas sobre haber elegido si ser exorcista era lo correcto. Cuando estuvo en el cuartel de la rama asiática, los cuales sin dudarlo ni una sola vez, le brindaron su incondicional ayuda con la esperanza de poder reparar su inocencia. Además de cuando estuvieron dentro del arca tratando de encontrar con extrema desesperación una salida, al punto de tener que librar una batalla con la familia de los Noé. Y si no hubiera llegado su maestro para detener a Tikki Mik, quien se convirtió en un ser monstruoso sumamente fuerte (y ah demonios, si tampoco hubiera sido por el) quizás hubieran estado atrapados en el arca de por vida. Entre tantos pensamientos a lo lejos escuchaba la voz del padre Val Duchi que recitaba unos cuantos versos de la biblia.

–"Memento, homo, quia pulvis es et in pulverem reverteris" ("Hombre, acuérdate que polvo eres y que al polvo volverás"). El polvo quita la vista y el polvo devuelve la vista. En las comarcas de Tierra Santa, la tierra salitrosa y arenosa levanta un polvo finísimo y blanco, que por una parte reflejando vivamente la luz ardiente del sol oriental y por otra parte alzándose con el viento en nubes enceguecedoras, produce numerosas oftalmías y en muchísimos casos la ceguera. –recitaba el padre con voz solemne –. Cuando leéis los Evangelios, reparáis cuántas veces se nombra en ellos esta temible desgracia; cuántos ciegos no curó el Señor; la señal que dio a San Juan Bautista para indicarle que el Mesías llegó: "Los ciegos ven"; la comparación que usó en la parábola: "Si un ciego guía a otro ciego, los dos se van al hoyo".

Allen fijó entonces su vista en algún punto del suelo. Demasiadas preguntas rondaban por su ya dolorida cabeza. Todas ellas en un remolino de ideas a las cuales no les encontraba significado. En un intento de traer absoluta tranquilidad a su cuerpo, trato de escuchar cada palabra que recitara el padre.

–A uno de estos pobres desdichados curó el Señor en las puertas del Templo, según nos cuenta San Juan en el capítulo IX, poniéndole en los ojos un poco de barro; escupió en el polvo, hizo un poco de lodo, se lo echó en los ojos y le dijo: "Anda a lavarte en la piscina de Siloé".

Señor, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Polvo para curar a un ciego? ¿Saliva para curar la ceguera? La saliva que es cáustica y el polvo que es fricarte, más bien volverán ciego a uno que ve, Señor, que no volverán los ojos a uno que no ve.

Pero todo fue inútil. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace una semana en el arca. ¿Cómo es que Timcanpy tenía las partituras con los códigos musicales que él y su padre adoptivo, Mana Walker, habían creado cuando el era pequeño? ¿De dónde era aquella canción que había escuchado en su mente? ¿Cómo es que sabía tocar el piano blanco que controlaba los movimientos del arca? ¿Por qué su maestro hizo que precisamente él tocara ese instrumento? Entonces miró de reojo a Marian Cross, quien para sorpresa de Allen, se encontraba poniendo atención absoluta al sermón. Aunque un escalofrío lo recorrió con tan solo haberlo mirado un poco. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo le ocultaba con respecto al alma del 14° Noé, que se hacía llamar "el Músico".

–Dejadme hacer, dejad hacer al que es la Luz del mundo. "Y fue, y se lavó y vio" —dice San Juan— "volvió viendo, volvió sanado".

Polvo tenemos en los ojos, polvo de la tierra nos tiene ciegos. Polvo son las riquezas, polvo son los honores, polvo son los placeres; polvo enceguecedor que nos impide ver. Más la Iglesia, Madre nuestra ansiosa por sanarnos, Esposa de Cristo poderosa para sanarnos, nos echa este día un puñado de polvo a la cara, y a imitación de su Divino Maestro dice a los pobres ciegos: "Con lo mismo que te enfermó, yo te sano. Pero no con lo mismo: porque el polvo solo, el polvo de la tierra, no sirve para sanar, sino para enfermar más, si no se le mezcla la saliva de un Dios, es decir, la palabra de Dios". Y la Iglesia mezcla a este polvo de la tierra una palabra de Dios, una palabra tomada del Libro del Génesis, una palabra sencilla, verdadera y cáustica.

"¡Hombre, acuérdate que polvo eres y que al polvo volverás!" (Libro del Génesis, III, 19)"

Lenalee, que estaba sentada a lado de su hermano, miraba la ceremonia poniendo atención a cada palabra del sermón de ese día. A parte de los fantasmas que cargaba consigo misma, a Allen lo acusaron de herejía debido a su relación directa con el arca del conde milenario, por ende se ordenó que fuera vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día. Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar a ese nefasto señor que de por si no podía ver ni en pintura, Malcolm Leverrier. Ese hombre no solo le había dejado a ella un gran trauma a su ser y su alma de por vida, sino que además parecía que a propósito quería hacerle la vida imposible a su mejor amigo, justificando que todo era por el bien de la orden y los demás. Si como no. Ella sabía que ese hombre no buscaba otra cosa más que hacer daño a los demás para su propio beneficio.

–Si nos pusiese solamente ceniza en la frente para recordarnos la muerte que ha de reducirnos a polvo, no curaría la Iglesia nuestras llagas, sino más bien aumentaría nuestra tristeza; y la tristeza no es el remedio de nuestros males. ¡Bastante tristeza nos da este siglo inquieto! A este asilo de paz, a este puerto de oración en medio del estrépito de la calle abierto, venimos precisamente algunas veces huyendo de la tristeza del mundo. Y bien, señores; no temáis, porque el polvo que allá fuera enferma, aquí dentro sana; el polvo que la Iglesia nos pone en los ojos nos devuelve la vista, aunque sea cáustico en el momento de la operación; y el que ve, señores, no está triste: porque el que ve, sabe adónde va; porque el que ve, camina seguro; el que ve, no tropieza en la piedra ni cae en el hoyo.

Lavi se encontraba sentado junto a su amigo Allen tratando de poner atención al sermón. No porque le interesara mucho, sino que era su deber como boockman registrar los hechos que ocurrían, ya fueran importantes para todos o no, pero aunque nadie lo creyera, también le dolía mucho lo que había ocurrido la semana pasada en la congregación. Ver que habían muerto muchos de los que el también había comenzado a considerar, sus amigos y hermanos. Puede que en parte los considere solo como "tinta", como tanto le había enseñado su abuelo, pero el ya casi no pensaba así. Después de todo, era un exorcista como Lenalee, Allen, Yu... y como otros. A su lado su abuelo se encontraba con el rostro sin expresión alguna mirando hacia el frente, con ojos analíticos, el funeral de algunos cuerpos ausentes. Eso ocasionaba mas dolor en todos; que casi no había cuerpos para enterrar y decir un último adiós. Cada uno de los presentes trataba de ser fuerte a su manera, mientras que los otros simplemente no podían evitar que lágrimas impotencia, corrieran como cristalinos ríos sobre sus mejillas. Miranda Loto, como el resto de los otros, lloraba sin poder acallar sus sollozos. Por lo menos una parte de ella se contentaba con saber que con su arma del tiempo, pudo salvar a unos cuantos, pero también sino hubiese sido por la técnica de "arte del Edén" del general Tiedoll, sabrá Dios lo que hubiera ocurrido al resto de los científicos que sobrevivieron.

–"Y por eso, Nuestro Señor Jesucristo en el Evangelio de este día nos manda el ayuno, pero nos prohíbe la tristeza. "Cuando ayunéis —dice— no os pongáis tristes como los hipócritas".

Y ¿cómo haremos para no estar tristes teniendo que sufrir el cuerpo? No poniendo nuestro tesoro en el cuerpo, que es polvo, ni en las cosas de la tierra, que son polvo, sino más arriba. "Y vuestro Padre que está en los cielos os lo pagará allá arriba. No atesoréis tesoros en la tierra, donde la polilla y el gorgojo los deshacen, el ladrón rompe y los roba. Amontonad tesoros en el cielo, donde ni polilla ni gusano deshacen, ni el ladrón rompe y roba" –. Concluyó el padre Val Duchi con suavidad y serró la biblia –. Como todos ustedes saben, estamos aquí para dar un último adiós a nuestros hermanos, a quienes Dios nuestro señor ha decidido llevarse. A veces nos preguntamos ¿Por qué? ¿Por que te los has llevado?

**San Petersburgo Rusia**

Una obscuridad absoluta la envolvía plenamente. Es más, no sabía dónde se encontraba, ni tampoco a dónde se dirigía. Se suponía que tenía que estar asustada, pero no era así. Extraño ¿no? algo dentro de ella, como una especie de ansia que removía cada fibra de su ser, la motivaba a avanzar a paso sigiloso en un camino recto sin rumbo en medio de ese solitario lugar. Este sitio... ya había estado aquí antes. Con ese pensamiento, su caminar se convirtió en carrera, pues sabía como por instinto a dónde se dirigía. Una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado se apoderaba de ella, y hasta le hacía sentir que la sangre le hirviera y corriera más rápido de lo normal por todo su cuerpo, junto a una dosis de adrenalina. A lo lejos vio brillar nuevamente aquella chispeante y brillante luz blanca que se hacía cada vez más grande conforme avanzaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, mientras que un sin fin de emociones más invadía todo su ser. Tenía que llegar nuevamente a ese lugar para poder verlo una vez más, y ver fin ver su rostro.

Como la vez pasada, una habitación bastante blanca comenzaba a alzarse frente a ella, con todos los muebles de igual color que las paredes. A su lado derecho se encontraba un sillón de madera con tapizado al estilo francés. Tras este mueble se encontraba una ventana grande con cristales, y si mirabas hacia a fuera, no se podía ver más que la nada. A lado izquierdo de la habitación, se encontraba un piano blanco con taburete que parecían brillar a la luz de aquel cuarto. Solo que, para su mala suerte, y a la vez desdicha, él no se encontraba ahí. Con la desilusión a flor de piel, se acercó lentamente a ese instrumento a pasos lentos, en un vano deseo de que él apareciera de nuevo. Estiró una fina y blanca mano con un sutil movimiento para poder tocar el instrumento, y al estar a unos centímetros de hacerlo... Abrió los ojos.

Ahora se encontraba acostada sobre su cama envuelta en sábanas y cobijas que la protegían del frío. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, miro un reloj de péndulo que colgaba en la pared, viendo que eran como las dos de la mañana. Con fastidio volvió a cubrirse con las mantas para poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño, o al menos tratar de volver a soñar con ese hermoso cuarto blanco en donde vio por primera vez al pianista. Este sueño lo tuvo justamente hace casi dos semanas y media. Lo recordaba bastante bien porque fue otra de esas noches, en la que su padre le gritaba a su madre lo inútil que era. ¿La causa de todo ello? Se le había quemado la cena, y para desgracia de ellas, su padre llegó a casa más temprano con mucha hambre a parte de su estado de embriaguez. Esa noche había tomado demás después del trabajo, por lo que no se controló, y lo que escucho al momento siguiente fueron golpes combinados con sus gritos de furia, y los de súplica de su querida madre mientras le pedía que parara. Asustada se fue corriendo a su habitación donde se encerró, y se metió a la cama lo más rápido posible para poder por lo menos esa noche, dormir de una maldita vez. Llorando por miedo e impotencia al pensar en la suerte de ella y su madre al vivir un infierno en su hogar (si es que le podía llamar así) Lloro, y lloro hasta que finalmente durmió. Fue ahí donde soñó por primera vez con la misma oscuridad rodeándola. La luz que vio a lo lejos que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en aquel hermoso cuarto, que daban la impresión de pertenecer a una persona rica. En ese sueño si estaba el ahí, y aunque solo fue una vez, recordaba que ese pianista tenía el cabello blanco plateado, vestido con ropajes negros de conjuntos grises, y algo derruidas. Parecía que le habían dado una buena arrastrada y vio que un brazo suyo era de color negro. El pianista no estaba sentado, sino parado frente al instrumento, y de pronto comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que inundó toda la habitación junto a unas pequeñas bolas de luz. Todo esto mientras decía: –Mis manos se están moviendo ¿Esto es lo que dice la melodía? En ese instante la reconoció; era su canción. La de ella y la de su madre, esa que ambas cantaban cuando su padre no se encontraba en casa. Un ferviente deseo de acompañarla se apoderó de ella, y sin dudarlo comenzó a cantar ella también.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita/El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta.

Cuando comenzó a cantar, escucho que ese peli plateado preguntaba en voz alta: ¡¿Quién está cantando dentro de mi cabeza?! Eso la confundió un poco ¿que acaso no notaba que ella estaba ahí?. Aun así eso no la distrajo ni un segundo y comenzó a cantar nuevamente-

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita/El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta.

ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo/ Entre la luz, y tristes cenizas de dolor

hitotsu... futatsu/Uno dos... tantos rostros.

to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao/ Entre ellos solo uno es su verdaderos yo

daichi ni taruru ikusen no/Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos.

yume/Sueña.

yume... /Sueña siempre.

Todo en ese lugar era como magia, misma que hacía que todos sus miedos se diciparan, y se fueran como el viento que se lleva suavemente las hojas secas caedizas en otoño. Acompañado de una sensación de gran calidez para dar paso a otra más de una infinita paz, que en su vida, creyó volver a sentir.

gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni/Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños.

umareochita, kagayaku omae/Creando algo ideal, en su propio mundo ideal.

ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga/Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar.

ikutsu inoi wo/Sigue ahí... ahora yo

tsuchi he kaeshitemo/Voy a proteger tu sueño.

Miró nuevamente al pianista. No sabía porqué, pero estaba muy a gusto junto él que tocaba de una forma maravillosa. Entonces algo pasó que la emociona más. El tambien comenzo a cantar.

(WATASHI WA INORITSUDZUKERU/Dios morfeo dale a este niño tu amor.

DOU KA KONO KO NI AI...)/Mientras le prodigo una bendi...

Y hubiera seguido así pero a los pocos segundos, una tercera voz que se oía como la de un hombre adulto los interrumpió. Las siguientes palabras que logro entender fueron "Controla" y "arca" y un nombre, el cual podía jurar era... "Allen" ¿sería el nombre del pianista? Quizás si, por que parecía que la voz adulta le hablaba a él. Al ponerle más atención a lo que decía, escuchó esta vez una frase completa como: "Toca mientras te concentras en tu deseo" Entonces el pianista dejó de tocar, y ella paró de cantar mientras éste decía o más bien preguntaba: ¿Mi deseo? Y la voz del del adulto lo apresuro diciéndole: ¡Rápido!. Quien quiera que fuese quería que algo hiciera ese pianista de nombre... ¿Allen? ¿Qué cosa sería? Un escalofrío la invadió cuando otra voz que no era la de ese chico, ni la de la voz adulta, se hizo escuchar repitiendo la palabra "Deseo" Volteo a todos lados para poder ver quien se encontraba en ese cuarto, pero no vio a nadie más. Solo estaban ellos dos. Escuchó al chico volver hablar en balbuceos con voz temblorosa diciendo cosas como: "Mi deseo... La descarga... El arca..." santo Dios, se dijo así misma encogiéndose entre las sábanas. ¿Cómo lograba recordar bien esos detalles? quien sabe ¿a qué se habrá referido el pianista con lo de sus sueños, con descarga y arca? Dios ¿Que era todo esto? Después reanudo la melodía mientras que unas lucecitas más emergian del piano, sin darle de nuevo importancia ella comenzó a cantar nuevamente.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita/El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta.

ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo/ Entre la luz, y tristes cenizas de dolor

hitotsu... futatsu/Uno dos... tantos rostros.

to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao/ Entre ellos solo uno es su verdaderos yo

daichi ni taruru ikusen no/Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos.

yume/Sueña.

yume... /Sueña siempre.

gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni/Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños.

umareochita, kagayaku omae/Creando algo ideal, en su propio mundo ideal.

ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga/Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar.

ikutsu inoi wo/Sigue ahí... ahora yo

tsuchi he kaeshitemo/Voy a proteger tu sueño.

(WATASHI WA INORITSUDZUKERU/Dios morfeo dale a este niño tu amor.

DOU KA KONO KO NI AI...)/Mientras le prodigo una bendición.

tsunaida te ni kisu wo/Con un beso el niño despertó.

De pronto dejó de tocar nuevamente, y luego escuchó de pronto unas distorsionadas notas que la despertaron de golpe, pero no como lo hizo esta noche. Desafortunadamente no pudo verle la cara. Todo lo que lograba recordar de él eran, sus ropajes, su brazo negro y sus inconfundibles cabellos plateados.

Se removió en su cama nuevamente tratando de volver a dormir pero era inútil. Como no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente, estiró su mano para poder encender la luz de su lámpara de su mesita de noche, y se sentó en su cama sin importarle el frío de la madrugada. Las paredes de su cuarto eran de un azul cielo ya desgastado que anteriormente habían visto mejores días. Frente a la cama de ella se encontraba una chimenea, en cuyo interior aún chisporroteaba unas cuantas chispas de lo que quedaba del poco fuego que había encendido anoche. Sobre esta, en una repisa había portaretratos hechos a mano por ella. En estos tenían fotos en blanco y negro, uno de su madre, y en otro la imagen de Anastasia y Mishka, sus dos mejores y únicas amigas. Había otra de ella junto a su madre que se tomaron en otra de esas ocasiones en las que se ausentaba su padre, la cual fue tomada por su amiga Mishka. No podía costearse unos marcos de verdad. En medio de los portaretratos, se encontraba una bola de cristal con un castillo igual de cristal y nieve artificial. A lado derecho de la cama donde se encontraba sentada, se hallaba un escritorio de madera un tanto vieja con otras repisas que colgaban de las paredes. Todas ellas repletas de libros de textos que habían pertenecido a su madre en sus años mozos, y los cuales ahora ella utilizaba para su escuela. Otros eran diccionarios y enciclopedias. Aunque también le gustaba leer mucho novelas románticas y de misterio. Era una ávida lectora pero tan solo eran unos ocho libros como mínimo. Los cuales, con mucho esfuerzo, su madre le conseguía con lo poco que lograba ahorrar, y si tenía suerte, eran sus amigas quienes se los regalaban. Como su padre solo se dedicaba a gastarse el dinero que ganaba sepultando gente en sus acostumbradas borracheras, más trabajo les costaba conseguir también lo que les era indispensable. Seguido de su escritorio a lado izquierdo se encontraba un closet de madera algo carcomida por el paso del tiempo. Se levantó calzándose unas pantuflas, y se sentó en la silla de su viejo escritorio. Sobre este se encontraba un cuaderno mediano de terciopelo azul marino y, a lado, un frasco de tinta negra con una pluma de ave. Con una mano palpo de manera solemne la portada del cuadernillo donde en medio tenía las iniciales V. T. y miro al objeto con cariño. Era lo único que, con tan solo plasmar sus pensamientos en papel, podía desahogar todas y cada una de sus penas, y las muy pocas alegrías que compartía en casa con su madre y sus amigas, quienes le daban siempre su apoyo incondicional. En una de sus muñecas colgaba un brazalete de plata pura con una llave, cuya base era una estrella de seis picos, abría ese cuadernillo. Remojo la tinta y comenzó a escribir con una caligrafía en manuscrita impecable y entendible.

_Querido diario: esta noche volví a tener mismo sueño que tuve hace unos cuantos días. Con aquel hermoso cuarto blanco en cuyo interior tenía ese piano blanco, junto con esos otros muebles que ya te había descrito. La única diferencia fue que... esta vez, no se encontraba el pianista de cabellos blancos, cuyo rostro no pude ver. Raro ¿no? Aunque me pregunto quien seria. Te puedo asegurar que la voz adulta que ahí se escuchaba, se refería a él con el nombre de... Allen. Además, te parecerá raro que te comenté esto pero; algo muy dentro de mí me grita, que quiero volver a verlo, saber cómo es su rostro, y porque en mi sueño pasado tocaba en ese piano, la canción que mamá me canta casi todas las noches. ¿Pero sabes que me inquieta? El por que la segunda voz le decía: Toca mientras te conectas a tus deseos, __¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Todo es tan confuso en mi cabeza ¿sabes que me inquieta más? que aquella necesidad aumenta cada dia, mas y mas. Aunque nadie lo crea, sentí un aire familiar cuando estaba con el._

_Por santa Mónica y por Dios ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Tan solo fue un sueño ¿Por qué quiero ver tan desesperadamente a un chico que solamente existe ahí? Si les volviera a mencionar sobre esto a Anastasia y a Mishka. Seguro pensaran que me estaré volviendo loca, y con más razón debido a las palizas de mi padre me da muy de vez en cuando._

_Y hablando de él, esta noche volvió más borracho que otras veces. Esta vez logré escapar, pero mi madre no corrió con la misma suerte que yo. Te digo lo de siempre; quiero salir huyendo lejos, muy lejos. No se a donde, a un lugar donde ya nadie me haga daño. Donde no este ese monstruo que se dice mi padre, cuando lo único que ha demostrado es ser un miserable que no hace otra cosa más que beber y beber, y golpearnos cuando se le viene en gana._

Su mano tembló sintiendo el estómago revuelto. Una fuerte opresión se hizo presente en su alma y corazón haciéndola sentir más sola que nunca. Ni modo, esta era su dura realidad y uno tenía que aceptar lo que le tocaba.

Cerró de un portazo su diario, y se levantó de su escritorio. Los rayos de luna penetraban en aquella habitación dándole un ambiente más melancólico que nunca. Al darse cuenta de ese detalle, a paso ligero se posó delante de la ventana y contempló aquel espectáculo que le ofrecía el frío cielo ruso. Las nubes se habían despejado para dar una amplia vista de la azulada luna llena, que se alzaba majestuosamente, y a su vez, estaba siendo engalanado con muchas estrellas luminosas esa noche. Su piel blanca como la misma nieve relucía hermosamente bajo los rayos lunares. Sus ojos lapislázuliles, brillaban como dos relucientes joyas. Su cabello lizo de rojo escarlata le llegaba hasta por dé tras de sus caderas, y su fleco era de un perfecto arco de lado. Gracias al brillo que daba el astro luminoso de la noche, logró olvidar por unos instantes sus desdichas, quedando en una especie de hipnosis, contemplando los matices azulados en el ambiente de la ciudad. La blanca nieve que cubría cada casa le recordaba a cierta cabellera blanca. Lástima, él no existía.

Saliendo de aquel trance se dirigió a su cama arrastrando los pies y acomodó las sábanas para luego meterse entre ellas. Agito los brazos al aire para estirarse un poco, y al hacerlo, las mangas de su gran pijama resbalaron hasta los hombros, dejando ver unos cuantos moretones en ambos. Unos eran de un tono verdoso mezclados con morado. Otros golpes ya estaban comenzando a cicatrizar y otros eran recientes. Se los volvió a cubrir de inmediato al sentir el frío calar en la piel de sus brazos. Al menos a ella no la golpeaba en la cara. Apago la luz y se durmió en un dos por tres. Ya no volvió a soñar, ni con pianos, ni con pianistas. Ni mucho menos con ese hermoso cuarto blanco. De lo que nunca llegó a imaginarse era que: ese sueño fue muchísimo más real que nunca, y que representaba una gran parte de lo que le deparaba el futuro, y gran parte de lo que se le podría llamar... su pasado.

**De regreso a la congregación.**

El velorio había terminado. Todos abandonaban el gran salón a paso lento, uno que otro arrastraba los pies producto del cansancio. El evento duró más de tres horas. Todo lo que se escuchaba eran los murmullos de las personas que comentaban lo bonito que fue, y de lo hermosas que fueron las palabras del padre Val Duchi, haciendo que al menos, los corazones de los que sufrieron una gran pérdida encontraran un poco de calma y paz. Desafortunadamente, en otros no fue así, aún tenían el dolor clavado como puñal en el corazón.

Entre la multitud se encontraban Allen y sus dos amigos.

–Uff, eso estuvo un poco largo –comentó Lavi con un bostezo.

–Si, pero fue hermoso –comentó Lenalee con una sensación de paz –el sermón fue muy reconfortante.

–A mí también me gusto, pero... -dijo Allen sin haber terminado la oración –a mi mente vinieron tantos recuerdos, incluyendo la muerte de Mana.

–Ya tranquilo chico –lo animó Lavi con una de sus mejores sonrisas –sabemos que aquello fue bastante doloroso para ti, prácticamente el padre dijo que nosotros los vivos debemos continuar gozándola de lo lindo, a los muertos no les gusta que los lloren. Ya no estes triste.

Lenalee sonrió ante los ánimos del chico pelirrojo para con Allen. La verdad era que cuando se trataba de darle ánimos a la gente, Lavi parecía un niño inocente y juguetón.

–Gracias Lavi –dijo Allen.

Continuaron caminando juntos hacia la salida hasta que Lenalee y Lavi se despidieron de Allen ya que cada uno tenía cosas que hacer. Este se disponía a ir a su cuarto al comenzar a sentirse cansado pero escuchó una voz femenina que enseguida reconoció.

–Walker-san, buenas noches.

–Lou Fa, buenas noches –dijo Allen saludando a una chica de cabello negro con dos trenzas, y unas gafas redondas transparentes adornaban su rostro. Era más o menos como de la edad de Allen y una cabeza más bajita que el. Un vestido negro era lo que tenía puesto para esa noche.

–¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó Allen –¿En dónde están Bak, Shifu y Rikei?

–Yo bastante bien y en cuanto a ellos, se han quedado en la Rama Asiática –contestó Lou Fa. Si no fuera por el poco ruido que se estaba produciendo, el corazón de la joven china que estaba a mil por hora cada vez que estaba frente a Allen, se estaría escuchando en las paredes –Hubo mucho trabajo, solo vine yo representando a todos. Pero con Bak hubo problemas para forzarlo a que se quedara.

–¿Pues que ocurrió? –preguntó Allen.

–Cuando estaba por entrar en el arca, prácticamente se arrastró a mis pies pidiendo lo dejaran ir conmigo –explicó la china bastante extrañada –A el normalmente no le hubiese importado si iba o no, ¿porque se habra comportado así?

–Ni idea –mintió Allen con una gota en la cabeza. Claro que él sabía porque Bak quería venir al gran funeral; no precisamente para rendir acto de presencia, sino más bien para volver a ver a su compañera Lenalee, de quien ha estado enamorado desde siempre.

–Por cierto ¿Dónde están Lavi y Lenalee? –preguntó Lou en cuanto noto que los amigos de "su" Allen no se veían por ningún lado.

–Se adelantaron, tenían cosas que hacer –contestó este.

–Bien, como sea, lamento mucho lo ocurrido hace unos cuantos días con los científicos –dijo Lou Fa con bastante pena –. También supe lo del Akuma que evolucionó a nivel cuatro. Según me dijeron, a ti y a Lenalee-san les costó mucho trabajo aniquilarlo.

–Sí, pero afortunadamente todo salió bien –admitió Allen con tono sombrío. El solo recordar a ese Akuma aún le daba escalofríos –La verdad es que, si no hubiera sido por mi maestro, no hubiéramos podido salir librados de esa.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar para abandonar el pasillo.

–Hablando del Akuma que evolucionado a nivel cuatro, a todos en la rama nos sorprendió que la congregación aun se encuentre intacta –contó Lou entrelazando sus manos por detrás –investigue un poco y encontre que hace mucho tiempo, hubo otro caso de un Akuma que también evoluciono a nivel cuatro el cual acabó con la anterior congregación de la sombra, no quedó nada.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Allen bastante sorprendido.

–Si ¿No lo sabías? –Preguntó Lou –dicen que hasta al mismísimo conde le había costado bastante trabajo controlarlo.

–Vaya –dijo Allen bastante sorprendido.

–Tal y como lo oyes –dijo Lou con un toque de timidez –Y según nuestras investigaciones, hasta llegan a superar los poderes de un Noé. Por eso todos estaban sorprendidos.

Al terminar la explicación, Timcanpy, el golem dorado del general Cross se acercó a ellos, Allen levantó su mano para que se posara en él, y el golem abrió la boca para dejar salir de ahí la voz de Kumoi, escuchandose bastante seria.

–_Allen, necesito que vengas a mi oficina de inmediato, tengo algo que comunicarles antes de que se vayan a dormir._

–En seguida estoy contigo –dijo Allen con voz firme, y Timcanpy cortó la comunicación.

–Supongo que te veré en otra ocasión –dijo Lou con tono triste.

–Si, gracias por haber venido –dijo Allen con una de sus mejores sonrisas –Manda saludos de mi parte a Bak y a los demás.

–Claro, a ver cuando nos vuelves a visitar. Hasta luego –se despidió Lou y se fue alejando perdiéndose entre el mar de gente. La china a regañadientes continuo caminando para dirigirse al renovado laboratorio cinco, y poder atravesar el arca. Se lamentaba una y mil veces haber llegado tarde al velorio y no haber podido estar junto a su querido Allen durante toda la ceremonia. Desde el primer instante que lo vio, se había enamorado de el de forma irremediable, mas aun cuando poco a poco lo fue conociendo más durante su estancia en la rama asiática, desde entonces la idea de estar lejos de él se le hacía insoportable ¿pero qué podía hacer?

Allen aún no quitaba la vista de donde vio desaparecer a Lou Fa. Era buena chica, jamás olvidaría como lo había ayudado mucho mientras se encontraba en la rama asiática, y aunque sabía muy bien lo que Lou Fa sentía por él, Allen no podía verla de otro modo más que como una muy buena amiga. Por esa razón se hacía el desentendido ante los obvios gestos de Lou para no darle falsas ilusiones. No sabria que hacer si le hacía saber a esa chica que no tenía ningún tipo de interés por ella. Sin perder más el tiempo, caminó con paso rápido hacia la oficina de Komui para ver que era aquello tan importante. Al llegar ahí, tocó tres veces con los nudillos recibiendo un "Pase" de Komui, y entró a la oficina. Dentro también se encontraban Lenalee, Lavi y hasta Miranda. Extrañado, Allen fijo su vista en otro punto de la habitación, y para su total terror, ahí se encontraba también su maestro. Este estaba sentado en un sillón al rincón de la oficina fumándose uno de sus acostumbrados cigarrillos. En cuanto a los demás, parecían bastante serios y preocupados, incluso Komui no estaba con sus tonterías de siempre.

–Bien ya que todos estamos aquí –comenzó Komui tono firme –Quiero informarles que ya hay una nueva misión. Mis buscadores aún no están muy seguros, pero creen que... ya han aparecido nuevos Akuma.

Aquella revelación hizo que a los exorcistas les recorriera un tremendo escalofrío. ¿Cómo era esto posible? se suponía que el huevo que creaba a los Akumas estaba totalmente destruido.

–Pero hermano ¿como pueden asegurarlo si se supone que el huevo esta...? –pregunto Lenalee sin terminar la frase bastante preocupada.

–Lo se, pero hace dos días los buscadores encontraron una aldea que al parecer, tiene poco de haber sido abandonada. Solo encontraron los ropajes de la gente que la habitaba. Además de que todo en esa aldea está hecho un verdadero caos –explicó Komui aún bastante consternado.

–Si es así entonces quiere decir que ese conde gordinflón tuvo poder para crear otro huevo –dijo Marian Cross terminando de darle otra calada a su cigarrillo –Tch, ya sabía que ese miserable buscaría otra manera de pasarse de listo.

–Lo que me pregunto es ¿Cómo pudo el conde hacer otro huevo en tan poco tiempo? –dijo de pronto una voz pastosa de tras de Lavi haciendo que se sobresaltara.

–¡Mira que me has dado un susto de muerte viejo panda! –se quejó el pelirrojo. Ojalá no hubiera dicho eso ultimo. Lo siguiente que Lavi sintió fue un fuerte y doloroso coscorrón que lo dejó tendido en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

–Como les decía –continuo Boockman como si nada –según en los anales; al conde milenario le costó un largo tiempo construirlo en sus inicios. O más bien dicho: años, y para ello requirió utilizar algo bastante poderoso para hacerlo.

Se hizo un silencio bastante abrumador para todos. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo. El conde de nuevo se había puesto a las andadas, y quizás algo mucho peor que todo lo que había pasado estaba por pasar.

–Komui ¿Por donde hallaron esa aldea? –preguntó Allen rompiendo el silencio.

–Ah, a eso iba –dijo Komui –El pueblo se hallaba en las afueras de San Petersburgo Rusia, y creemos que se han desplazado dentro de la ciudad debido a que se confirmó, que hay una inocencia que acaba de aparecer.

–¡Maldito conde! ¡De por si no le basto con lo de la otra vez y todavía quiere más! –dijo Marian Cross a tono burlón. Allen de nuevo se puso tenso.

–Tranquilo Allen, no pasa nada –le dijo Lenalee para darle consuelo.

–Y puede que aquella inocencia no haya despertado del todo aun –agrego Marian

–Estoy de acuerdo –corroboro Komui –por lo que eso nos da un poco de tiempo para actuar. Miranda, Lenalee, Allen y Lavi, quiero que mañana por la mañana partan hacia San Petersburgo Rusia, y encuentren esa inocencia antes que el conde.

–¡Que bien! –Grito Lavi bastante emocionado –¡Ya me estaba haciendo falta un poco de acción!

–¡Un momento! –dijo de pronto el general Cross –¡¿No estoy incluido en esta misión?!

–Por supuesto que no pulpo sobón –dijo Komui fulminando al general con una mirada. Los demás solo veían con una gota en la cabeza el nuevo melodrama que formaba el supervisor. Aunque por otro lado también le dieron la razón. No solo Komui sino que también los demás sabían lo mujeriego y vicioso que era Cross Marian así que, por nada del mundo, Komui pondría a su adorada herman, en una misión junto a ese pedófilo. –¡Porqué no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de tus intenciones. De ninguna forma dejare que te acerques a mi Lenalee!

–Hermano... -quiso hablar Lenalee pero ni él, ni el general le daban oportunidad.

–Tu hermano nunca cambiara –comentó repentinamente Lavi aun con la gota en la cabeza.

–Si, parecen dos hombres peleándose por una mujer –dijo Miranda –se nota que te quiere mucho.

–Muchachos, será mejor que los dejemos –recomendó Allen aun con los escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo –Ya en un rato dejaran de pelear.

–Pero... –dijo Miranda aun preocupada.

–Walker-san tiene razón, ya dejaran de pelear–dijo Boockman de repente –Recuerden que mañana muy temprano tienen que partir a San Petersburgo Rusia para encontrar esa inocencia antes que el conde. Además –agregó aún más serio –puede que en ese lugar también se encuentre alguno de los Noé rondando la zona.

Eso los preocupo aun más. Quién sabe qué cosa estarán planeando los Noé y el conde Milenario en estos momentos. Y sin decir otra cosa, abandonaron el despacho de Komui quien seguía peleando con el general negándose a dejarlo ir con ellos.

Y bien? Que les pareció? Recibo todo tipo de críticas. Hasta la próxima


End file.
